1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a charging apparatus that can accurately charge an electric vehicle via a non-contact method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When charging an electric vehicle, a contact type charging method and a non-contact type charging method can be used. In the contact type charging method of the electric vehicle, when a connector is installed on a vehicle body, a passenger gets out of the vehicle, a charge code is connected to the connector of a vehicle body, and charging of the is electric vehicle is performed. However, there is a problem that such a contact type charging method is a complicated charging process, and danger of an electric shock remains present.
Further, in a non-contact charging method of an electric vehicle, a driver needs to accurately park the electric vehicle at a location at which a charging apparatus is installed. As a result, there is a problem in that the electric vehicle may not always be accurately connected to the charging apparatus due to a driver's driving ability. Consequently, what is needed is a new non-contacting charging apparatus that can overcome or avoid the problems of an inaccurately parked electric vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art as per 35 U.S.C. §102.